


Swimmingly

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Feferi go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimmingly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phionix_ml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phionix_ml/gifts).



> By a Ladystuck 2012 pinch-hitter who is awesome -- thanks a lot for all your help. <3

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 10:17 –-

GG: feferi!!!  
GG: important update about our adventure today  
GG: aradia is sick, so its just going to be you and me  
GG: i hope thats ok! c:  
CC: )(ey! T)(at is ok, t)(oug)( I )(opoon Aradia feels better soon.  
GG: hopoon? :p  
CC: T)(at mig)(t )(ave been a LITTL-E s)(oe)(orned in.  
GG: hehehe  
GG: ok, ill meet you outside the garden in 15 minutes  
GG: don’t forget the sandwiches!!! <3  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 10:24 –-

 

The garden is your favorite spot on the island, and has been ever since your Grandpa taught you how to pat down little seeds into the dirt and watch them slowly grow into healthy colorful fruit and veggies and flowers. Gardens, even ones that aren’t your own carefully tended one, have a familiarity to them that puts you at ease.

Today isn’t about familiarity though, and you don’t let yourself get too relaxed or wrapped up in daydreams about your old home. You have an objective for today - you are on the Adventure Expeditioners, a task force that also includes Aradia and Jake, set to map out the entirety of the island – and today you are heading out with your favorite troll to get some more land covered.

You hear a bright shout of your name just before Feferi leaps at you from behind and gives you a short, energized hug.

“Are you ready to go? I am so excited!” She leaps around, clapping her hands together and beaming at you. Your companion for the day makes for a sight that is both adorable and ridiculous – her frame practically dwarfed by her black curls, even when they are pulled up into double ponytails, tiny pink hiking boots, and goggles snapped over her eyes that make them look twice as large as they already are. 

You pull your backpack on and bump her with it. “Ready when you are, sailor!”

 

She giggles at the ocean reference, however vague, and you set off into the trees. Most of the right side of the island has been thoroughly drawn out on painstakingly detailed maps by Nepeta, with the occasional less-than-helpful help from Terezi. The trees here are occasionally marked by a broad green stripe, brighter green curls and smiles, or the Aries symbol painted on in maroon.

Your patch of land you are set to explore isn’t too far out from the house that everyone shares while staying on the island, but it’s still a decent walk. Feferi doesn’t complain, instead taking in everything with a bright eyed and flushed cheeked vigor.

It’s easy for you to talk about things with Feferi, and you discuss anything that comes to mind during your hike. She tells you her favorite food is turkey and jam, which, you inform her with a laugh, sounds disgusting. You tell her about the time two of your pumpkins grew into one mutated plant, and then flashed away without a trace while you were trying to water it. 

Around noon, you reach your designated exploring area for the afternoon, which seems like a good as time as any to take a lunch break. Feferi sprawls out in a patch of grass and rolls around in it while you unpack your lunch, turkey sandwiches that are mercifully free from jam. 

You toss her a sandwich and some kind of electric blue sports drink, then shuffle towards her and lay down in a heap on top of her, tearing into your own meal. 

She’s giggling and shoving at you, so you twist around and begin tickling her rib cage. Feferi begins kicking wildly and glubbing, shrieking so loudly with laughter that several birds take off from the trees. She’s gasping out “glubcle” between bouts of laughter, which you assume is her attempt to cry uncle. 

Finally you relent, springing to your feet. “We still have a lot of ground to cover! What are you doing, just lying around like a knot on a log?” 

Feferi slowly stands up, sticks her tongue out at you, and snags her backpack from your hand. “Glub you! You’re the one causing all the delays, ‘captain’.” 

It’s a good day to be on an adventure – the sun is shining but a cool breeze is blowing, lots of island fauna are courageously popping in and out of the flora around you, peering curiously at you through the undergrowth. Feferi gives a little squeal of delight when something blue and feathery scrambles out across her boots before dashing off, and you have a difficult time keeping her from running after it. 

“It needs culling!” she protests. “It’s just so little!” 

“Feferi, it’s a wild animal. They can take care of themselves! It’s just cruel to capture it for no reason.” 

She gives a huffy sigh. “I’d keep it safe.” 

You roll your eyes. She is constantly fixating on saving the wildlife around the island, even when the creatures don’t actually need saving. You designated a rule several weeks ago that she can only have two animals to “cull” at once, which she agreed to begrudgingly. 

“Woah.” You shove through a tangled mess of vines and find yourself mere inches from the edge of a fairly narrow river. You had heard the sound of running water for a while, but you hadn’t expected it to be quite this close. 

Feferi pops out from the vines and gives a gasp, dropping her backpack immediately. “Jade! Jade we have to go swimming, we have to!” 

You pull out the map from your backpack pocket and approximate your location. “This should lead back to the house, and I say we’ve done enough mapping for one day. If we head east with it then we’ll be good.” 

She beams at you. “So…. swimming?” 

You stick the map back into it and drop your backpack and kick off your shoes, which is all the answer she needs. With a screech of joy, she leaps from a total standstill into the water, popping up to the surface with hair plastered to her face. 

“You probably should have taken off your shoes first.” 

“That would have taken too much time, the water was waiting!” 

You grin at her and stand up, dropping your glasses onto your backpack while squishing mud between your toes, before leaping into the water. You float around underwater for a minute, unable to see anything but blurry gray legs kicking around a few inches from your face, then shoot up to the surface. 

“You didn’t tell me it was cold!” 

“That’s because it’s not. Maybe you’re just a weenie.”

You give her a mock scowl and splash her, and she retaliates by diving under, grabbing your foot, and pulling you beneath the water before you can escape. 

The sun is nearly setting by the time you are both sitting on the bank, gathering your stuff and preparing to head back. 

“So did you have fun on our big adventure?” 

“You better bereef it!” Feferi leans up to give you a kiss on the cheek. 

The two of you head back, still dripping wet and kind of tired, clutching hands. But she is glad she went, and so are you.

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 8:38 –-

CC: T)(ank you for inviting me, Jade! It was SO MUC)( fun!  
GG: im really glad you came. :) hopefully we can go on another expedition soon!  
CC: For sure! 38D  
CC: You’re a really great pal, Jade.  
GG: maybe even….  
GG: the best there is? ;)  
CC: I would say t)(at’s so!! )(--E )(--E!!  
GG: thanks, feferi. you are a pretty fabulous friend yourself.  
GG: see you tomorrow?? i might need some help in the garden if kanaya is busy. c:  
CC: Sure! Sea you t)(ere. <3  
GG: <3

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:03 –-


End file.
